The Quest to Cleanse Her Darkened Soul
by romancerox
Summary: on hold...Sakura finds something missing... her happiness. She finds out she must endure a quest in order to regain that something, with a white tiger! “The tiger is not what it seems to be, in time you may find to love him.” SxS
1. The Quest begins

Hello everyone, I am editing this story for I am very unsatisfied with this. You guys don't have to read the next chapters. I hope its better.

"Sakura! Over here! Tomoyo waved to her best friend, signaling to Sakura to sit next to her, under the cherry-blossom tree to eat lunch. Sakura came over and sat down, staring into space. Tomoyo looked worriedly at her friend, wondering why she suddenly became so depressed and sad. True Sakura's pet dog, Kero, died, but… still.

"I'm fine Tomoyo." Sakura replied monotonely. (Is that even a word?)

"Hey Tomoyo!" Someone came behind Tomoyo and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Eriol! I know its you," Tomoyo said exasperatedly. He'd been doing that for the last few days.

"Fine," Eriol sighed and gently kissed Tomoyo on the cheek and she blushed a bit. Eriol had written this corny love song to Tomoyo and they had just started going out.

Syaoran appeared and smirked. "Still trying to perfect that hickey of yours?"

Eriol's face turned a faint shade of pink, "Shut up."

"Sakura. Tomoyo." Syaoran nodded to the girls as a greeting.

"Hi Syaoran." The girls said together, except Tomoyo's voice had emotion, while Sakura's voice had none.

The bell rung and they all started for class.

"Sakura, you didn't eat anything!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

A grunt was her reply.

(Time gap… at night)

"Tomoyo?" Sakura said into the phone, as the phone was picked up.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Tomoyo's voice came into the phone.

"Yeah, its me. I'm going to go into the woods so I can find this woman who can tell me what is wrong with me. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I found out that this woman is supposed to help me. My dad is on this architecture trip and onii-chan (big brother) is on vacation, so they don't know anything." Sakura told Tomoyo without any emotion.

"By yourself?"

Silence. Tomoyo took it as a yes, "Well, ok… Knowing you, I can't change your idea, even if I tried. I should come with you."

"No you shouldn't. It could be dangerous."

"Be careful, then Sakura."

"Ok." And Sakura hung up, took some personal items with her, and left.

On the way out of her house, Sakura saw Syaoran. He obviously saw her to, since he stopped and they looked at eachother

Syaoron was the first to break the silence. "Where are you going?"

"Oh. Nowhere."

"Come one, I know you better than this, you're lying."

Sakura saw she had nowhere out of this situation. Lying could neither help or hurt her and yet the truth seemed to better at this point, "I need to find something, my emotion."

Is this better?


	2. An unpleasant surprise for Sakura

Chapter 2

Syaoran stared at Sakura, "Your emotion?" He asked in disbelief. True Sakura had been acting strangely for the past few days, but she lost her emotion??

Sakura stared back at Syaoran wondering if he was hard at hearing. "Yes my emotion. Now move," she said dully as she walked past Syaoran.

Syaoran watched her go and thought _Tonight, Sakura, you will be very surprised._

As Sakura entered the forest, she saw little fairies running around and screaming. She bent down to those colorful fairies and asked, "What is going on here?"

The fairies stopped running and all gaped at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked defensively. (Still without emotion.)

"You don't know about it?" a brown-skinned fairy with buttercup petals as a dress and brown hair asked.

"About what?"

"She doesn't know," the fairies whispered to each other.

"What?"

"You should know," a pink-glowing fairy, with rose petals down to her feet and black hair with more rose petals braided into it, informed.

"What?" Sakura thought her vocabulary sunk very deep.

"Now is the time for the wise ones to run and the foolish ones to stay and die in "honor", a fairy with a blue aura commented. At that the fairies started running and screaming again and finally ran away.

_What were those fairies talking about?_ Sakura thought darkly. _They made no sense. Stupid fairies, why should I listen to them? They're five inches tall; they would be scared of a chipmunk._

Sakura saw a path leading deeper into the woods and knew that was her path to her emotion. As she was walking, she unceromoningly tripped over a root of a tree. _There was no root there before._ Sakura stood up and realized her ankle was hurt, but didn't know if it was twisted or broken, or just scratched, but she regretfully had to rest. By then, the sun had gone to bed and the moon came out to play. Sakura thought she should start moving again, so she didn't have to play hide-and-seek with wild animals that came out to hunt. But moving with that ankle of hers was no fun.

All of a sudden Sakura heard a growl and saw a white animal coming toward her. She screamed and started running as fast as her ankle would let her, but sadly it did not get her any far. Not wanting to try her luck at this particular time, Sakura decided to hide. _Gee, yay me! I get to play hide-and-seek with this animal, just what I wanted_ (sarcasm)

Suddenly, she saw a light from a little house. _That must be the hag's house. Being quite will probably save my life._

After quietly sliding against the big oak tree she was hiding behind, she slowly and softly crept to the hag's house. Sakura was almost to the house, when she heard a growl behind her. She stifled a scream and ran to the hag's house. When she got there, her foot felt like it had been stabbed and put on fire, but Sakura knew that animal was still out there somewhere.

Sakura raised her fist to knock on the hag's door, but the door swung open by itself. "Come in, child," a woman's raspy voice came out, somewhere from the darkness inside.

Sakura was really scared, but she knew had to go in there. Sakura felt like smiling and laughing because she was still alive and could've died out there, but somehow she couldn't. Then she realized this was the reason she had come out here for.

Stepping into the little cottage, Sakura felt like she was stepping into some moster's mouth, ready to swallow her up once she got inside it, but it was too late to go back. She had already stepped into the cottage and the door swung shut by itself. A little growl came from the darkness. Sakura stopped breathing, for she had heard that growl twice already that night.

Unexpectedly, lights came on, but they were from the candles surrounding the little house. Sakura saw the old hag and screamed. Next to the hag was the same white animal that was chasing after her. The animal looked at Sakura wistfully and not hungrilly? and growled.

"Oh, yes Sakura. Here is your partner to help you search for something you find missing." The old woman said, without turning to face Sakura.

Sakura fainted with the thought _I'm going somewhere with a man-eating animal that might eat me when it's hungry_


End file.
